


"ty i nic, ja i wszystko"

by Susanisfantastic



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Love, M/M, Requited Love, Unrequited Love, czasem tak jest łatwiej zamiast pisać całe opowiadania, enjoltaire - Freeform, nie mogę powiedzieć, nie wiem tak szczerze, serious overuse the crossed out line "take my hand" after "do you permit it?", wiersze, zbiór wierszy które czasem chodzą mi po głowie, że nie jest to dla mnie emocjonalne
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susanisfantastic/pseuds/Susanisfantastic
Summary: Zbiór, głównie modern!AU, wierszy dotyczących enjoltaire





	1. ty i nic, ja i wszystko

Istnieją bajki, które niezależnie jak cudownie by się nie rozpoczęły, kończą się tragicznie. Boleśnie. Kończą się pustką.

Chociaż, czy pustką można nazwać ostatni bukiet róż, który przyniosłeś mi na pożegnanie?

Ostatni bukiet czerwonych róż. Jaki romantyk z ciebie.

Kurtkę też miałeś czerwoną. Jak krew. Krew, która w twoich żyłach płynęła wartko. W moich wcale.

Ale przecież wiedziałeś o tym od początku, Apollo. Sam mi to powiedziałeś. „Nie jesteś w stanie wierzyć, myśleć, chcieć, żyć czy umierać”

Kochałem cię w tamtym momencie nieprzytomnie. Tak, nieprzytomnie. Jak ślepiec kocha światło, jak głuchy kocha szum drzew. Bo ty, mój drogi Apollo, byłeś moim światłem, moim szumem drzew, moją _wiarą._

Hipokryzja to coś w czym lubuje się świat. Czy mam prawo nazwać hipokryzją twoją własną ślepotę, skoro pozwalałeś mi przebywać w swym świetle?

Wtedy? Niewątpliwie nie.

Teraz mam wszelkie prawo, bo człowiek, który został pozbawiony wszystkiego, jest prawdziwie wolny. Jak demon. Albo… krew wytłaczająca się z ran.

Ale ja przecież jestem niezdolny do życia. Do umierania także. Co więc mam robić, skoro nawet podążanie za światłem zostało mi odebrane, skradzione jak płomień z ognistego rydwanu Słońca?

Patrzę na róże, na te czerwone róże od ciebie, a one schną. I im dłużej schną, im mocniej zginają swoje płatki, cofają czerwień, tym więcej ja tej czerwieni wlewam w siebie. A jest to palący szkarłat, którego nie popierasz.

Ale co zrobisz, skoro rewolucja wzywa?

Nic, mój drogi Apollo. Dobitne nic. Zdumiony jestem, że muszę owo nic połączyć z tobą. To przecież zionie oksymoronem.

Ty i nic?

Ja i wszystko.


	2. światło me nieskończone

Czy istnieje nieskończoność?

Dobrze wiemy, że wszystkie rzeczy tego świata mają horyzont

Życie, nieboskłon, woda, powietrze, nawet marzenia

A światło?

Światło znika, natrafia na kres, gdy się z czymś spotka

Gdy zetknie się z jakąś powierzchnią, niezależnie czy gładką, czy szorstką

To dlatego tak łatwo zamykasz mnie w swoich ramionach, mimo nazywania słońcem

Cudowna jest to klatka, pełna bezpieczeństwa i spokoju

Ale i to będzie miało swój horyzont. Tak jak i ten wiersz, który piszę, a moje myśli wciąż wracają do ciebie i do czasów, gdy życie miało swój kres znacznie bliżej

Bo światło, które pędzi przez nieskończoność jest samotne

A dobrze wiesz, że samotność jest najgorszą śmiercią żywej duszy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wiem, że krótkie, ale no,,, tak wygląda moje pisanie


	3. idź, drogi chłopcze, wspomnij rewolucję

Chłopcze, gdzie uciekasz?

Czyż matką twoją nie Republika?

Chłopcze, dokąd pędzisz?

Czyż życiem twym nie rewolucja?

Och, biedne skostniałe serce

Tego, którego spojrzenie dławi płomień sprawiedliwości

Och, ciepłe, delikatne palce

Tego, który idzie wraz z tobą ku światłości

To nie śmierci się boisz, mój kochany chłopcze,

prawda?

Nie śmierci

Więc czego?

 _Patria_ wspomni twoje poświęcenie,

Ofiara nie pójdzie na stracenie,

Zamkną cię w grobowej sieni,

Lecz ta pewność strachu nie odmieni

Czego się lękasz, mój drogi aniele?

Że zamkną cię niby mniszkę w kościele?

Przed czym uciekasz, słodkie wolności tchnienie?

Czyżbyś w tej męczarni widział swe natchnienie?

Stój

Stój i patrz.

Osiem kul, osiem serc, jedno tchnienie

Tchnienie rewolucji

A co po niej?

Tego się lękasz, jasny Apollinie

Nie śmierci, nie przegranej

Samotności

Ale powiem ci coś skrycie

Samotności nie czeka twej duszy odbicie

Bowiem są tajemnice i zrozumienie w tym co boskie

Zakończ to jak chcesz, sobie wiadomym wnioskiem

Chwytasz go za rękę, on od stołu wstaje dopiero pijany

Części barykady wstają niczym żywe, morskich fal piany

I nim spostrzeżesz się, patrz uważnie, kochany

Świt wstaje.

Nowy świt. Słodki. Czerwcowy.

Wiesz co robić.

Idź.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to jest jeden z porządniejszych i naprawdę go lubię hah


	4. walc wśród grobów

Gdybym poprosił cię do tańca zapewne byś odmówił

Dlaczego? Taniec to taka miła rozrywka

Jedną dłoń przykładasz do pleców, delikatnie, subtelnie

Drugą splatasz z palcami partnera. Delikatnie. Subtelnie

Chodź, nauczę cię

Twoja rewolucja poczeka

Świat poczeka

Krzyk. Odmowa. Cóż za zuchwałość

Przepraszam

Jednocześnie dziwi mnie ten wigor zaprzeczenia

Wolnym krokiem znów do ciebie podchodzę

Krzywisz usta, te piękne, kwieciste wargi

Pocałuj mnie nimi

Dla-

Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

Dlaczego spełniłeś moją prośbę?

Nie, nie, ja nie jestem godzien, nie

Nie mogę oddychać, łapiesz mnie za nadgarstki

Cisza

Masz ciszę w oczach i burzę w sercu

Czuję to

Tak długo przyglądałem się twojemu sercu w oddali…

Znam każdą jego żyłę, każdy skrawek mięśnia

Twoje oczy są jak…

Znów mnie całujesz, nim zdążę się zastanowić, chociaż wiem, że już miałem na to przygotowaną odpowiedź

‘Grantaire’ szepczesz cicho

Jestem

Cały twój

‘Pocałuj mnie’

Już wiem dlaczego świty są krwawe

Bowiem nasza krew, krew wzburzona, jest najczerwieńsza

i najczulsza

‘Wedle życzenia, Enjolrasie’

Przez chwilę myślę, że się obudzę

Że przypadkowa kochanka uderzy mnie w twarz z wściekłością

Nawet nie mam siły wierzyć, nie mam odwagi wierzyć, że to rzeczywiście ty

A jednak

Wplatasz palce, te same, którymi zapisujesz stronnice pamfletów, w moje włosy

Dobry Boże, jeżeli istniejesz

Pozwól mu żyć

Pozwól mu przeżyć piekło, które sam sobie szykuje

Ale jeżeli inna jest Twa wola

Pozwól mi z nim być w każdej sekundzie czyśćca

‘Weź mnie za rękę’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to jest jeden z tych, które lepiej by wyglądały jako opowiadanie, ale nie byłam w stanie skupić się na tak długo by cokolwiek napisać. także ten,.


	5. błękit paryski

Ten osobliwy błękit i to osobliwe uczucie rodzi przypadek.

Czerwień i zieleń zmieszane wraz z bielą przez zwykłe, roztrzęsione aptekarskie dłonie.

Czerwień i zieleń złączone światłem przez zwykłe, roztrzęsione studenckie serca.

Ten błękit mieni się w menzurce

Ten błękit krąży w jego oczach

I masz prawie pewność, że gdy był młodszy, krążył w jego żyłach

Teraz nie

Teraz jest to czerwień

Bez wątpienia.

 

Jest to głęboki odcień nieba, jego oczy

Dokładnie taki, jaki rozciąga się nad Paryżem, gdy zapada zmrok

Intensywny, chłodny, nie pozostawiający jednej obojętnej myśli

Któż by znał te myśli lepiej, niż ty sam.

I to niebo, które pochłania papierosowy dym wieczorów

Gdzieś w tym błękicie kryje się cyjanek, wiesz o tym dobrze

Gdzieś w tym dymie kryje się choroba

A przynajmniej tak piszą na opakowaniu.

Kiedyś bałeś się tego błękitu. Bałeś się cyjanku

Mądrze.  _Bardzo mądrze_

Jego czerwone usta przekonały cię, że się mylisz

Jego czerwone serce zapewniło o spokoju

Dla niego jesteś stałą zielenią

I czasem czujesz, że gdyby go nie było, nie byłoby i ciebie.

Obaj nie chcecie wiedzieć

czy może istnieć ten błękit paryski

Bez zieleni, czerwieni i tego światła.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nikt:
> 
> mój mózg: omg istnieje kolor niebieski z kationem cyjankowym jak kwas pruski i istnieje kolor błękit paryski [po sprawdzeniu, że to to samo] ENJOLRAS MA NIEBIESKIE OCZY. 
> 
> fakt, że błękit paryski odkryto zmieszawszy koszenilę (czerwone) i siarczan żelaza (zielone) oraz węglan wapnia (białe) i że farmaceuta, który mieszał chciał czerwony, a otrzymał niebieski (odwrotnie jak Enjolras) dopiero w 1709 zmusił mnie do zrobienia z tego modern au. A fakt, że jest kompletnie nietoksyczny? przemyślenia konceptu.
> 
> moim skromnym zdaniem to najlepsze moje dzieło. a teraz życzę wam miłego wieczoru

**Author's Note:**

> mam świadomość, że cytaty odbiegają od rzeczywistego tłumaczenia, ale osobiście je lubię więc...


End file.
